


I want what they have...with you

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I wanted something cute and fluffy and this happened, Idiots in Love, John's Wedding, Love Confession, M/M, Mycroft did turn up, and sighs and whines, bit drunk Greg, but not really there for the happy couple, caring Greg, doesn't and up as you'd thought, eyes on the price, lots of kissing and touching, off switch, pillowtalk, slowdancing, they are just adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Mycroft after long consideration did turn up at John's wedding. Not there to celebrate the happy couple, but to finally confess his affections to the man of his dreams. And things are going much better than he anticipated until...





	I want what they have...with you

Mycroft got out of the car, he just saw Sherlock leaving; not that he minded it he wouldn’t have to face him at least. He wasn’t here for him, or the happy couple. Well he was here because of the wedding, it got him thinking. Gregory; the man he wanted to be with more than anything but was too scared to talk to. Not counting work and Sherlock, they had no contact. Mycroft wanted more, much much more and he wanted to end his agony tonight.  
He stood by the window draining his third glass. He thought it would be easy, just walk up to Greg and tell him how hopelessly he’s in love with him. But he couldn’t, so he was drinking looking for his courage in the bottom of the glass. He put his glass down and took a deep breath. Greg was dancing with Mrs. Hudson, he looked gorgeous as always, smiling, eyes shining. “As good a as time as ever.” Mycroft mumbled to himself.   
“Sorry to interrupt, but may I steal you.” Mycroft stopped by them bowing slightly. Mrs. Hudson’s eyes narrowed immediately.  
“You…” she hissed.   
“Gregory?” he only looked at him.  
“I’m yours.” he smiled and took Mycroft’s offered arm.  
“Excuse us Mrs. Hudson.” Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft, slowly moving to the music.  
“Mycroft.” Greg smiled at him, his eyes shining. “What a surprise, missed the fun though.”  
“I don’t believe…” he mumbled.  
“There was a murder attempt.”  
“I know; the photographer.”  
“Met Sherlock?”  
“No, just…doesn’t matter, not why I’m here.” he turned red.  
“Why are you here then?” he raised an eyebrow.  
“You.” he whispered.  
“Me?”  
“Yes.” the redness reached his ears.  
“Why now?” Greg’s arm move down his back, sending tingling sensations up his spine.  
“I…”  
“We met before a lot…in private most of the times, but you said nothing.”  
“I want what they have…with you.” he whispered not being sure that it was a good idea. “Just…forget it, you clearly…” Greg didn’t let him move away.  
“Why now? Honestly tell me why now.”   
“After the call with Sherlock…I was thinking and thinking some more…and I just…" he took a deep breath. "It's not a new feeling Gregory, I’d been trying to live with it for months now, with the knowledge that I'm lost, that I love you...the fear of rejection…that my feelings are unrequited. For a while I thought that having a hope of it is better than knowing the truth. But today I felt like I have to tell you...” he talked nervously, too nervous to read Greg’s expression.  
“Oh you are telling me darling.” he gripped his ass pulling him closer, so their bodies touched. Mycroft could feel Greg’s interest pressing to his thigh; apparently Greg already knew about his. “I’m a bit disappointed though.” he mumbled running his hand up and down his back side.  
“Why?” Mycroft’s heart skipped a beat.  
“I was expecting to be kidnapped to an empty warehouse, where I can bend you over your posh car, peel you out of your posh suit and fuck you till you scream my name.” he whispered kissing along his neck and jaw line, his teeth scraping the skin making Mycroft whimper, his breathing quicken, tightly gripping Greg’s shirt. “But bed will do for now. I have a room.”  
“I don’t.” he panted.  
“Then it is settled.” he put a finger under his chin lifting his face. “Is it?” Mycroft nodded with a small whine, Greg smiled at him tracing Mycroft’s lips with his thumb. “Gorgeous…” Greg growled, he was flushed, his pupils blown wide and filed with need. Mycroft mused over what this man has done to him and will do to him; his breath hitched just by thinking of it.  
“Come lovely.” he slid an arm around his waist, managing to get under his suit jacket, vest and shirt with ease. Mycroft felt rough fingers curving around his side, making his skin tingle, he could feel Greg’s breaths on his neck, his nose rubbing along his neck and face. Once out of sight Greg’s hand made their ways down to his trousers.  
“Gregory…” Mycroft tried to detest, but his voice sounded rather needy.   
“If I’d known this…” Greg said on a low, deep voice, squeezing Mycroft’s ass, making his knees weaken, whine needily. Greg pushed him against the wall firmly, his hands working on Mycroft’s buttons, his lips desperately chasing Mycroft’s, his tongue exploring everything Mycroft let him. And he let him do anything, Mycroft surrendered to Greg. Time and the world stopped existing for them, till Mycroft faintly registered that someone was coming up the stairs so he reached back to open the door pulling Greg in. This time he pushed him against the door. Greg dug his fingers to his hip pushing his against him. Mycroft wanted nothing more than Greg to take him apart then and there, but...  
“Just give me a second.” Mycroft panted between kisses.  
“What for?” Greg pouted tracing Mycroft’s freckled on his chest with kisses.  
“I…I need the bathroom.” he sighed when Greg went closer to his nipple. “I need you…but first…” he stepped away from him.  
“I’ll be here…” Greg laid on the bed, getting out of his shirt with a swift move. “…eagerly waiting.” he unbuckled his belt.  
“Be right back.” Mycroft chuckled.   
“Hurry if you don’t want me to finish it myself.” he smirked. 

Mycroft stepped out of the bathroom, and chuckled softly. Greg fell asleep in the middle of getting undressed. He got him out of the remaining clothes, and pulled the blanket from under him.  
“I love you Mycroft.” he mumbled half asleep, snuggling to the pillow. Mycroft laid next to him, gently running his finger over Greg’s body and hair, breathing in his scent, entwining their legs. His heart flattered, feeling his adoration grown when Greg wrapped his arms around him in his sleep.   
“I don’t want it to be just this.” he whispered.  
“Me neither.” Greg yawned kissing his temple.   
“Sorry for waking you.”  
“Sorry for falling asleep…drunk too much I think…sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” Mycroft chuckled.  
“Maybe at another time.”  
“And few more times?” Mycroft turned to face him.  
“Most certainly.” he chuckled and kissed him softly. “I wanted this so much.”  
“You kissed me before.”  
“I know, but I won’t ever want to stop with it.” Mycroft kissed him again and again, barely wanting to part their lips.   
“My?” he stroked his face feeling his tears. “What is it love?”  
“Nothing.” he whispered between kisses.  
“My.” Greg cupped his face to stop him. “My, My…my gorgeous man.” he stroked his wet cheeks with his thumbs.  
“I’m sorry…I’m just…”  
“Happy?”  
“Immensely…” Greg pulled him to his chest stroking his hair soothingly. “Oh Gregory...” he sighed shakily.  
“Here; not going anywhere.” he mumbled reassuringly.  
“Not when you sober up?”  
“Nope.”  
“What are your thoughts of a dinner instead of a cold, dirty warehouse?”  
“I can live with that.” he chuckled.  
“My place…I cook something.”  
“Why not do it together?”  
“Deal.” he yawned.   
“Sleep?”  
“Sleep.” he kissed him.   
“Love you My…I know it’s…”  
“Me too.” he whispered. “I love you, I want you, I adore you…I…” he yawned. “I’m sorry.”  
“Rest your brain gorgeous.”   
“Your fault, overloaded the circuits.” Greg chuckled.  
“Do you have an off switch?”  
“Maybe.” he purred. “Good luck finding it.”   
“Easy-peasy…” he brush his lips over his face, Mycroft turned his head trying to meet his lips without success. Greg threw his legs over him, pulling him to his chest, burying his face to his ginger locks, not saying a word.  
“Gregory?” Mycroft mumbled. “Gregory?” he asked again, not being able to move. “Gregory? Gregory…Gregory…Gregory…Gregory…” he whispered. “Fine.” he huffed relaxing in his arms. “Night Gregory.” he whispered last.


End file.
